


sour and sweet

by anenko



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 100_women, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just like that old saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sour and sweet

Summer, and the air is hot, oppressive. Each day passes more slowly than the last. Tempers flare--the house is too small, too crowded, too tense with the weight of secrets old and new.

Tohru goes shopping, and brings home lemons.

With all of her heart, Tohru believes in a happy future. The future she seeks may not be easy, or simple, but Tohru *believes.* She will do everything in her power to give Kyo, and Yuki, and everyone she loves the safe and happy future they deserve.

They are not safe, not happy, and the heat is oppressive.

Tohru does what she can. She smiles, and makes fresh lemonade.


End file.
